¿Sabe por que?
by Luntashi
Summary: ONE SHOT.Despues de un pequeño incidente, Sirius termina en el despacho de McGonogall explicandole sus razones del porque odia a Snape, pero, hay en especial una...(Advertencia: Leve insinuacion de slash, muy leve pero hay)


10/08/2004

Disclairme: Ningún personaje me pertenece, y no gano nada a parte de sus opiniones y gastar tiempo

Hora: 2.00 a.m.

** ¿Sabe Por que...?**

** --**

Me parece una injusticia  
estar preso Señor Juez  
Por tirarle una pedrada al presidente  
Sé muy bien que en puntería  
nunca me he sacado un 10  
Y el objetivo no era darle a ese Teniente  
Mi pedrada fue un rayón en el blindaje  
Y en la pena debe usted considerar  
Que mi piedra pretendía con su viaje  
Mi recurso ciudadano de poderme expresar

** --**

Lo tenía todo planeado, el hechizo se activaría en cualquier momento y en ese mismo momento aparecería _Quejicus_ por la puerta del Gran Hall y una pequeña piedra, que causaba acné a todo aquel cuerpo con el que recibía el impacto, le daría de lleno en la nariz.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, solo faltaban segundos.

_siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos_... y cuando iba a murmurar el último número vio a la Profesora McGonogall entrar

- ¡¡Profesora!! Oo- fue lo último que atinó a decir antes de escuchar el impacto de del hechizo sobre su profesora...-

- Señor Black, venga a mi oficina después de su última clase ¡y 50 puntos menos para _Gryffindor_!- Y antes de retirarse indignada pero con orgullo (o el poco que le quedaba al estar completamente bañada de los colores del arco iris algo le había salido mal al joven Black), la profesora miró severamente a Sirius, que minutos después se dio cuenta que su ** querido** _Quejicus_ se retorcía de risa detrás de una pared.

- Me las pagarás ¬¬-

El tortuoso día pasó lentamente para Sirius. James hacia maromas de todo tipo para animar a Sirius por su futura reprimenda y por los puntos perdidos que Remus había podido recuperar en gran parte en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, éste (Remus) le sonreía comprensivamente pero Sirius leía claramente en sus preciosos ojos dorados las palabras "te lo dije" y es que en efecto, el licántropo se lo había advertido pero el en su afán de maltratar al _Slytherin_ no le hizo caso (y vaya problema en que se había metido) y Peter solo atinaba a observar a James.

- ¡Vamos _Canuto_!- exclamó exasperado James ante la actitud autista de su compañero- Ya te han castigado antes y jamás has estado así.

- Pero _Cornamenta_, -intervino por fin Peter- ten en cuenta que Canuto a la única profesora con que se ha mantenido a raya es con McGonogall- en este punto Sirius se empezó a dar cabezazos y Remus colocó su mano en la mesa evitando que se golpeara y volteara a verlo.

- Vamos _Canuto_, ni que McGonogall te fuera a llevar a _Azkaban_ o algo así...de seguro te mandará a limpiar los calderos o los baños, o tal ves ayudar a Filch a limpiar el Salón de Trofeos o algunos pasillos, pero nada más-

- ¡Exacto Canuto!- exclamó James- ¡ya estas demasiado acostumbrado por los castigos de los otros profesores! , ¿Que más pueden hacer?

- Y...Y... ¿¡Y si me hace prometer portarme bien con _Quejicus_!? T0T-

- No creo que sea tan cruel oo ¿O si?-comentó Peter

- ¬¬U, por Merlín... ¡Vamos no exageren! Ni que McGonogall fuera una especie de ogro estricto o algo así...- Y Remus tuvo que mantenerse callado al ver la mirada de James y de Sirius que habían contestado la pregunta silenciosamente.

Después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era su última clase del día, Sirius Black se dirigió al despacho de McGonogall. Tocó tímidamente la puerta y escuchó un formal "Pase" de desde dentro del lugar.

Sirius se coloco en la silla enfrente de la profesora y bajó la cabeza.

- Sr. Black- Sirius levantó la mirada y observo con sus ojos de cachorro arrepentido a Minerva (y se dio cuenta que su "Seño" no era tan vieja como pensaba)

- Dígame, profesora.

- ¿Por qué insiste en jugarle bromas al estudiante Severus Snape?

- Por....por existir oo- el lugar quedo en silencio, Minerva respiró hondo-

- No se puede odiar a alguien por existir

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que...por eso, por que no

- Esa no es razón

- Lo mismo le podría decir, Sr. Black. Tiene que tener otra excusa del por que su mala conducta con el Sr. Snape

- Pues...haber, lo odio por que fastidia a Peter por ser medio rechoncho y no ser tan buen estudiante, lo odio por que se la pasa metiendo las narices en los asuntos de Remus y a veces lo llama sangre sucia , lo odio por que el me odia a mi y a James y lo odio por que se la pasa compitiendo con James a pesa que sabe que jamás podrá vencer a mi amigo (ni a mí)- respondió con orgullo.

- Sr. Back, sus causas son...nobles, por así decirlo pero mientras Snape no le haga nada, agradecería que usted tampoco le haga nada- Sirius puso cara de estar pensando.

- ¡Pero ya le dije!, mire, una vez a Peter le tocó hacer en pociones una poción (...) y Peter se puso todo nervioso y arruino la poción y la serpiente asque...digo Snape le echo el grito al cielo: "¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¡te dije que no echaras eso!" Peter se disculpaba y Snape seguía y seguía...James y yo le tuvimos que dar su merecido- una sonrisa diabólica apareció en el rostro de Sirius que al advertir la mirada de su profesora cambio por un gesto serio- segundo acontecimiento: una ves yo le metí zancadilla y se le cayeron todos los libros, Remus, como buen niño que es, le ofreció su ayuda para pararse, el le golpeo la mano, dejamos pasar eso pero cuando Remus tomo uno de sus libros el muy....-Sirius se contuvo- "¡No toques mis libros sangre sucia!" y le tuvimos que dar su merecido! Y la otra vez intentó seguir a Remus cuando iba a la enfermería, es que profesora ¡hay que ser sin vergüenza!, creo que andar con Lucius Malfoy le esta haciendo volverse más insoportable –Sirius sonrió discretamente al ver que había acaparado la atención de su profesora- tercero: se la pasa recordándome que "soy la deshonra de mi familia" ¡como si fuera su asunto! Y cuarto: ¡mira feo a James!, si James levanta la mano el la tiene que levantar, si James saca buena nota el tiene que sacar una mejor, es extraño u.ú –Mcgonogall rió-

- Irremediable, bien, Sr. Black, creo que con cuatro días de ayudar a Filch bastará ¿no cree usted? Además, ya carga con el peso de 50 puntos quitados-

- Creo que es justo profesora-

- Bien, puede retirarse- Sirius se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir del despacho dijo:

- ¿Profesora?-

- Dígame, Sr. Black-

- ¿Sabe por que...también por que odio a Snape?- McGonogall negó con la cabeza- ¡Por que le gusta Remus! ¡Imagínese!- y dicho esto salió del despacho sin mirar la expresión de McGonogall, la cual era de absoluta sorpresa.

- ¡Ja! De lo que uno se entera cada día...

** --**

Me parece una injusticia  
Estar preso Señor Juez  
Y ni siquiera haberle dado a mi objetivo.

** --**

** FIN**

** Notas de Autora**

Jaja lo siento por la insinuación a Slash! Es que no me contuve n.nU, la idea esta un poco tonta, pero a mi me gusto, jeje, gracias por leer esto!! n.n

Letra: -- Ricardo Arjona: Señor Juez --


End file.
